


Collection of Good Omens

by TheIcePrince



Series: Good Omens: The Collection [1]
Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Based on a Tumblr Post, Headcanons Written, M/M, Multi, Tumblr Prompts
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-01
Updated: 2020-01-01
Packaged: 2021-02-24 17:21:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 67
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22061599
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheIcePrince/pseuds/TheIcePrince
Summary: Basically just some writing I wanted to do for the fandom. Tumblr inspired. Will add more Details.
Relationships: Aziraphale & Crowley (Good Omens), Aziraphale/Crowley (Good Omens)
Series: Good Omens: The Collection [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1593880





	Collection of Good Omens

Introductions 

This is a collection of works inspired by associated Tumblr Headcannon posts, fanart, and general conversations within the fandom. These works do not claim any rights for the inspiration work, and the author will try to include links to the associated posts accordingly. Plagiarism is not intended. 

Warnings will be added as needed in the chapter notes section. 

Requests are always open and considered respectfully. 

Enjoy.


End file.
